This application is to fund four surgical trainees at post graduate year 2 or higher or (occasionally) postdoctoral Ph.D.s for two or three years of scientific training in burns and trauma. A faculty of 20 MD and/or Ph.D.-trained scientists with wide scientific expertise has been chosen to provide wide choice and depth of training. That expertise is concentrated into the area of tissue response to injury and includes: a) wound healing and related sciences, b) angiogenesis after injury and ischemia, c) shock resuscitation, transfusion medicine, and delivery of oxygen to tissues, d) traumatic brain injury and reperfusion, e) pulmonary responses to injury integrins, f) liver stress response, fibrosis and regeneration, g) leukocyte responses to injury including cytokines. The facilities include University of California San Francisco, Mt. Zion and San Francisco General Hospitals, a combined total of over 10,000 sq. ft of research space, the extensive equipment, and the consistently congenial and collaborative of the entire institution. In addition, facilities and expertise ion patient care are available in the SFGH Trauma Center and preventive activities. All mentor-eligible faculty members have major grant support.